Bad Romance
by bandgeek556
Summary: A new member joins our beloved team. How will Spencer get over his social awkwardness when he falls for her. Spencer Reid X OC
1. Introductions

So this is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. Of course I chose my favorite character....SPENCER REID!!!!! XD the character might seem a little OOC at first so I apologize but they are getting better (I think). I don't own Criminal Minds....blah blah blah :)

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the BAU bull pen, early as usual. Savoring his few moments of silence before the res of the team showed up, he was definitely surprised that Hotch's office door opened. Looking up Spencer noticed a young brunette female walking out of the door followed by his boss.

"Thank you for this opportunity Agent Hotchner." She cheerfully spoke.

"I told you, call me Hotch." He said in return shaking her extended hand.

They descended the steps, prompting Spencer to stand up and straighten his sweater vest.

"Ah, I should've expected you'd be here. Stephany, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, our local genius." She stuck out her hand but he kept his at his side, causing an awkward moment for the young girl. She put her hand at her side so she'd stop looking stupid and spoke up: "well I'm Stephany and I guess I'm joining the team." she said with a big smile, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. Suddenly, the main doors were slammed open and a bleach blonde haired women came running through.

"Is she here? Is she here?" she asked very loudly causing Spencer and Hotch to laugh a bit. As soon as the Women stood in front of the new member she instantly engulfed her with a hug. Releasing her after a small nudge from Hotch she extended her hand.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, everyone just calls me Garcia. I'm the BAU's Technology Queen." She said with a large and cheerful smile. Stephany extended her hand and gently shook it, introducing herself. The door opened again and a group of four people walked in. They all congregated towards the small circle forming.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Hotch my birthday was last month." He said before being slapped by a blonde.

"I'm J.J., the BAU's liaison and this imbecile is Special Agent Derek Morgan. We all just call him Morgan." She explained extending her hand.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, but just call me Prentiss." a brunette said also extending her hand for Stephany to shake.

"And I'm Davis Rossi." an older man said before extending his had as well.

"Well I'm Stephany." She said smiling to all of them.

"Welcome to the team." Hotch said as everyone went to their desks. He led the new member to what she presumed to be her desk. She sat at it and realized that she cornered between a wall and Dr. Reid.

"So I guess we are neighbors." She said to him with a big smile. Quickly glancing at her he replied with an inaudible grunt. She chuckled a bit reading the nervousness he failed to mask. She turned around and placed her go bag under her desk to start working. A small cough came from behind her causing her to turn around. Instantly she was met with Derek Morgan leaning against the wall.

"Oh it's you." she replied with excessive anger.

"I'm sorry about our first meeting so I want to make it up to you."

"Continue." She replied coldly, playing with his ego.

"You're new to the team so I have to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Really? Well then pick me up at eight." She said smiling. Both jumped suddenly when Reid slammed a desk drawer, immediately ruining the moment.

"Sorry." He whispered looking innocently guilty. He hurriedly turned and got back to work. Morgan walked away after exchanging numbers with Stephany. She sat door and glanced over at the doctor who was mumbling to himself angrily.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think your crazy."

"The question that drives me hazy am-"

"I or the others crazy. Albert Einstein" Stephany cut off the genius surprising him.

"It's one of my favorite quotes. So why do they call you the local genius."

Spinning his chair to face Stephany, he told her his story and about all of his intellectual achievements.

"How old are you?" she asked

"28." He replied smiling, causing Stephany to blush a bit.

"Well I'm 27. I graduated high school when I was 16 and I have a BA in Psychology and Chemistry. I'm working on a PhD in Chemistry and a BA in Sociology." Spencer face showed his shock.

"Wow, you're like me." Spencer muttered. Stephany laughed and yawned slightly. She got out of her chair and headed towards to break room.

"Do you want any coffee?" She asked politely.

"Uh, sure. With sugar, lots of sugar. Please." He replied timidly. Stephany headed towards the break room and Spencer watched her the entire way. He was surprised with himself. Normally his social awkwardness prevents him from considering a girl is attractive. Maybe it was the fact that she was like him broke that wall. Gazing in the direction of the girl in mind he heard someone clear their voice next to him. Looking up Prentiss stared down at him smiling.

"I know that look." She said mockingly.

"Stop profiling me." he replied crossly turning around and ignoring Emily until she left. A few minutes later Stephany returned with the coffee.

"I hope I got it right." She said handing him the cup fretfully. He cautiously took a sip and smiled.

"Perfect. You're the first to get it right." He said smiling at her. She turned towards her computer blushing and gently sipping her coffee.

* * *

There you go...the first chapter so please review! (Flames are welcomed but please don't kill me...)


	2. Dinner

I'm being nice and trying to release on Mondays so it give me a week to get ahead. I don't own Criminal Minds nor Spencer Reid(though I REALLY wish I did XD) and blah blah comments suggested....I NEED IDEAS!!!! lol

Edit 1: Hehe...oopsie oopsie, I made a whoopsie XD....I send thanks to EchoingSilence who pointed out that I used the wrong disorder on my unsub....Sorry ppl :)....it should be all fixed now....and if your just reading this for the first time.....you didn't see anything *hypnotizes reader :)*

* * *

After work Stephany headed home and quickly got ready for her night out. By eight o' clock she had slipped into a dark brown spegetti strap dress. The dress was one of her favorites, tightly fitting her torso but flowing loosely at her hips. Her long light brown hair was in tight curls framing her tan face. The door bell rang and she quickly slipped on her brown sandels. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of Derek leaning against a brick column in a flattering white button up shirt and kahkis. He escorted Stephany to his flashy two door sports car and helped her in. As they began the drive to the resturant an awkward silence grew in the dark car.

"So where are you taking me?" Stephany asked trying to make small talk.

" It's a surprise." Derek replied slyly.

"Mysterious." Stephany said rolling her eyes. She stared out the window annoyed by his answer. She never liked guys like him. The player who thinks they can control every girl. Stephany was an independent women who liked to make her own choices or at least know where she's going. Thinking back on it, she didn't even know why she agreed to go on this date in the first place.

Suddenly the car stopped and Morgan pulled into a parking space. He got out and helped Stephany from the car. Looking around she realized they were at a Japanese resturant. They walked into the large, brightly lit room and Stephany instantly recognized the smell of cherry blossoms. After Derek talked to the waiter, they were sat next to a window.

"This is my favorite resturant." Derek explained. Stephany smiled at Morgan and looked out the window at a beautiful view of a small courtyard.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Morgan asked, straining to make conversation. The waiter came over to ask for the order.

"I know exactly what you'd like." Morgan said before continuing to the waiter: "We'll each have the wasabi steak and a bottle of sake please." Morgan ordered for the both of them. This instantly angered Stephany. She turned towards the waiter before he walked away.

"I'd like to have a glass of water please." She asked. The waiter bowed and turned and walked away. She faced Derek with rage in her eyes.

"If you know so much about what I would like, you would know that I don't drink alcohol." She replied cockly, directly injuring his ego.

Their food came minutes later and at first they sat there quietly.

"So where are you from." She asked trying to be nice.

"I used to be with the Chicago police force, but I've been with the BAU for a long time. What about you?"

"I worked in Cleveland for a while as a lab tech. I got the offer here and decided I wanted to get away from Ohio."

"A lab tech?" He asked surprised. Just then Derek's phone went off soon followed by Stephany's. Most of the resterant stared at them angerly. After they both read the urgent text message from J.J., Morgan payed for their food and they headed towards headquarters.

"You ready for your first job?" He asked as they walked through the doors. Stephany nervously nodded. They walked into the breifing room, being the last to arrive. Spencer's eyes went directly to Stephany and his mouth dropped slightly. J.J. noticed this and gently nudged him stopping his gaze. J.J. stepped to the front of the group.

"Last week two teenaged girls were found dead in a nation forest. One on Monday, one on Friday." J.J. began. She brought up pictures of the two bodies. "There's no evidence of rape." Bringing up another picture of a bloodied piece of paper she continued. "The unsub left this note. It says 'She should've said yes. I had to do this.' and it was signed with the number 17. And that's not all. Yesterday and earlier tonight two _guys_ were found in the same fashion with a similar not in a different handwriting. This one said 'He should've said yes, I didn't want to do this'"

"So there's a possibility of two unsubs." Prentiss concluded.

"Unless the unsub has Associative Identity Disorder." Stephany spoke up. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"It's the same MO and if you look close at the angles of writing, it shows that one is left handed and one is right handed, but they share some of the same characteristics." Stephany politely took the remote from J.J. and zoomed in on the letters. "If you notice, the T's and I's are both marked violently. Also the wording choice and vocabulary are extremely similar. The only difference is that one is feminine and one is masculine." She turned around looking at the team with pride in her eyes. They all just stared back causing her pride to turn to embarresment. Rossi began to chuckle. "Oh great another Reid."

* * *

Alrighty that's it....and please remember that criticism help me develope it into a better story......


	3. Wayne National Forest

This one wasn't that good....I've been busy these past few weeks so I'll try to make it up next chapter :)

As usual:

I don't own Criminal Minds or Spencer, but I do own Stephany, Sheriff Barkmen, and Ranger Case....

Read and please Review...suggestions are welcomed but please don't just bash me...make it constructive!!! please :)

Edit 1: yeah so (thankfully) EchoingSilence pointed out to me that I had mixed up my disorders so that's fixed now :)

* * *

Spencer Reid slept on the short jet ride to Ohio. The team had left at six in the morning only giving the young genius four hours of sleep. He assumed the rest had gone home and slept after the briefing, but he stayed up for a few hours and studied the case a bit more. He went through the files, searching for evidence to support or dispute Stephany's multiple personality theory. He found that she had been correct with the handwriting analysis and the feminine and masculine tones of the letters. But Reid caught something that she didn't: the males were brutally beaten where the females only showed ligature marks and the fatal wounds. Spencer believed it was for a lack or struggle or strength, but perhaps it was for lack of violence present.

A sharp tone came over the loudspeaker, signifying their landing. Morgan gently nudged Reid, waking him up. Reid looked out the window as they landed. They were completely surrounded by forest land. After the jet landed and everyone gathered their stuff, they quickly exited the plane. The team stopped at the base of the steps and was instantly greeted by a local sheriff.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Barkmen."

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner" he introduced shaking the sheriff's hand. After he introduced the rest of the team the sheriff escorted them to the government regulated black Chevy Suburban's. Hotchner, Morgan and JJ climbed in with the sheriff and Rossi, Reid, Prentiss, and Stephany climbed into the other.

As soon as they arrived at the small station, the team was introduced to the forest ranger who found the bodies.

"I'm Ranger Mike Case. I'm the head ranger of Wayne National Forest." he said shaking everyone's hands. "Ranger Case here found the first body when he was out on my weekly erosion patrol. The other three were found by riders." The sheriff explained.

"What do you mean by riders?" Spencer asked curiously.

"This forest is mostly used by ATV riders. Quads, Razors, Dirt bikes, they all come here to ride on our trails." the ranger explained.

"What trailhead were the bodies found near?" Stephany asked.

"Uh- they were about two minutes from trail head C. All four of them"

"That's one of the busiest trail heads." Stephany thought aloud.

"You know the area?" The Ranger asked surprised.

"I've been coming here for the past 15 years." Stephany explained. Everyone stared at her for a brief moment before Hotchner ordered them off to work. Reid, Prentiss, and JJ with Garcia on the laptop would work on developing a profile. Morgan and Rossi would analyze evidence and Hotch and Stephany would go to the crime scene.

Reid watched through the glass as Stephany and Hotch left the station. He turned around and was faced with three girls staring at him with knowing looks. His cheeks turned red and he turned towards the briefing board.

"So I noticed that only the males show signs of violence." He said trying to adjust the attention to the case. He faced the girls again who still had that look on their faces.

"Guys can we please focus on the case?" he begged.

"Sure Dr. _Love_." Garcia said over her webmic. The girls laughed and then continued on with the profile as Reid had requested.

Hotchner and Stephany arrived at the crime scene via a Razor driven by Ranger Case and a wildlife officer. They walked under the yellow tape and began to evaluate the area.

"Stephany, you said this is a busy spot?"

"Yeah, this is the main road connecting all the trailheads." She said pointing to a large paved road. "The trail head is two minutes up the road. Its one of the most popular trail heads to stay at." She continued to explain. They continued to look through the dead leaves, finding nothing.

"Ranger Case, is there anyway to figure out who was staying at that camp ground the night of the murders?" Hotchner asked.

"No, we don't keep track of that sort of thing. It's typically a first come first serve sort of thing." The ranger somberly explained.

"Hotch. Come here!" Stephany shouted to her leader. As Hotch and the rangers joined the young agent, they noticed what she found.

"An unmarked trail." Ranger Case muttered aloud in disbelief.

"If my memory is correct, this leads to the old brick factory." Stephany said.

"Right. No one should be back there, that factory is ancient." The ranger said astonished.

"We need to get this information to the team." Hotchner ordered

* * *

I'm feeling a thank you to all of my readers who've reviewed is needed here...so thank you:

**EchoingSilence, grimgrin, , backseatgoodbyeislife, and PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS.**


End file.
